Eu não quero ir ao baile com você!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Draco e Gina ganharam bolsas de estudos em Beauxbatons e juntos vão ter que enfrentar quaisquer que sejam as consequências!
1. Resumo

**Eu não quero ir ao baile com você! **

**Autor: **Luís Ferreira.

**Shipper:** DracoGina.

**Resumo: **Eles receberam um prêmio de intercâmbio e terão que enfrentar _juntos_ quaisquer que sejam as conseqüências.

_Essa fanfic é feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens pertencem a Warner Bros e a JK Rowling. _

**Uma novidade veio para estourar... **

Minerva McGonagall estava em pé, para anunciar aos estudantes a novidade.

"Os alunos que conseguirem o primeiro lugar nos testes de avaliação vão ganhar uma bolsa de estudos em Beauxbatons e outra em Durmstrang!" no entanto, ela não sorriu "E receberemos um casal de estudantes vindos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang também!".

Os alunos ficaram excitados com as novidades.

**A sua melhor amiga não queria o prêmio... **

"É claro que essa viagem já é sua, Hermione" disse Gina sentada na cama dela, com as pernas cruzadas, olhando em seus olhos.

"Mas eu não quero, Gina. Você sabe que eu não quero!" Hermione colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha "Eu não quero ir com um desconhecido da Lufa-Lufa ou sei lá o que!".

Gina pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

"Você podia fazê-lo estudar para conseguir passar nessa prova!" Gina achou melhor colocar algumas possibilidades.

"Impossível, o seu irmão não gosta de estudar, você sabe disso!".

Gina sorriu.

"Certo. Então, se você ficar, eu peço que você tome conta do Harry para mim. Não deixe ele se atracar com nenhuma outra piranha. Tudo bem?"

Hermione riu.

"Ok. Pacto de amigas"

**Os vencedores... **

Minerva estava novamente diante dos alunos para anunciar os resultados, todos a encaravam em silêncio.

"O vencedor da bolsa de estudos em Beuxbatons é..." ela desceu os olhos para conferir o resultado "Draco Lucio Malfoy!".

A sonserina explodiu em alegria, todos aplaudiram e deram parabéns ao colega. Novamente ficaram em silêncio após a diretora segurar o segundo envelope com o resultado da vencedora.

"E a vencedora da bolsa de estudos em Beauxbatons é..." ela fez um pequeno suspense antes de continuar "Ginerva Molly Weasley!".

Ao invés da Grifinória explodir em vivas, todos ficaram mudos, quietos, olhando de Gina para Hermione seguidas vezes. A garota de cabelos lanzudos deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Eu não queria mesmo, gente" justificou, sinceramente.

Os burburinhos começaram, Draco parecia estupefato do outro lado do Salão Principal, ninguém conseguia imaginar os piores inimigos de Hogwarts dividindo o mesmo metro quadrado em outra escola.

**Mas nada vem de mão beijada... **

"Se você aceitar essa bolsa, Gina. Eu não posso continuar namorando você... Eu simplesmente não vou ficar esperando você voltar durante todos esses meses" disse Harry com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando em sua direção.

Gina estava com a mala pronta, em cima da cama, toda a sala da Grifinória estava lá embaixo, esperando-a para festejar. Embora o quarto estivesse vazio, o barulho lá de fora não importava em nada ali dentro.

Gina abaixou os olhos, ela não podia desistir, era a oportunidade de sua vida, precisava seguir em frente, conquistar novos horizontes, expandir o seu conhecimento e ter um currículo excelente.

"Os meus amigos estão me esperando..." disse Gina pegando a mala pela alça, ela percorreu a distância até Harry e deu um beijo em seu rosto "Fique bem!".

**Em Beauxbatons, surgiram alguns bailes... **

"É o Baile de Apresentação" disse Gina lendo um bilhete em cima da sua cama "Esse é o meu vestido e essa é a sua roupa. Detalhe, temos que ir juntos!"

Draco franziu o cenho.

"Quê? Você vai ser a minha acompanhante?" ele estava incrédulo.

"A não ser que queira voltar para Hogwarts, sim, eu serei a sua acompanhante!" Gina jogou o bilhete na direção dele "Leia com os seus próprios olhos!".

**E alguns conhecidos... **

"Eu sou Gabrielle Delacour, eu não sei se vocês se lembram de mim" disse uma garota alta, de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos claros se apresentando para Draco. Ele parecia estar gostando disso.

Gina estava conversando com uns rapazes, aproximou-se.

"Você não é aquela garotinha que não soube nadar e quase morreu afogada?" perguntou se intrometendo.

**E festas de arromba! **

"Gina, eu quero muito, muito mesmo ir a essa festa" implorou Draco ao seu lado.

Ela não deu ouvidos, continuou a pintar as unhas dos pés.

"Não estou te impedindo" respondeu sarcástica.

"É que... É que..." ele corou de leve "Se eu aparecer sozinho, quero dizer, sem uma figura feminina do meu lado, os cara vão me zuar!"

Gina o olhou com cara de peixe morto.

"E daí? Eu não sou uma caolha fedida a bafo de leão? Então... Não faz muita diferença!"

Draco não queria concordar quanto aos seus insultos, mas precisava da presença dela ao seu lado.

"Além do mais, não me agrada muito essas festas que você vai. Você só bebe e fica falando besteiras com os caras" Gina revirou os olhos "E isso me deixa entediada!".

"Eu... Eu prometo, eu prometo que não farei nada disso se você for comigo!".

Gina revirou os olhos outra vez.

"Ainda não é o suficiente".

"Que mais você quer, ein?" perguntou ele ficando nervoso.

"Que você faça as minhas lições de Herbologia!"

"Só?"

"Não terminei. Também quero que faças as minhas lições de História da Magia e..." ela parou pensando qual seria a matéria mais complicada de todas e com maior carga de tarefas "Hm, Transfiguração, quem sabe!".

Draco a olhava, assustado.

"Gina, se eu não fosse um só, não me preocuparia em chamar você para essa festa!".

Gina o olhou com indiferença.

"Tá, boa festa, eu não vou!".

"Argh! Como você consegue ser tão chata?" Draco cerrou os punhos, segurando-se para se lembrar de que ela era uma mulher singela, meiga e delicada. E que homens não batem em mulheres!

**E as línguas se cruzam... **

Victorio estava conversando com Gina, contando como o seu irmão Vitor Krum estava se divertindo em jogar para o time de HollyHead em Chicago. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, com os olhos puxados na direção das costas de Draco, apesar de estar forçando uma gargalhada, ela pouco estava prestando atenção na conversa.

"Er... Gininy? Por que voxê está olhandon para lá?" Victorio olhou para ver a direção de seus olhos azuis guiavam.

Draco e Gabrielle estavam se beijando.

**E o Baile de Despedida chegou... **

"Chega, Malfoy. Chega. Você é um grosso, mal-educado, estúpido. É simplesmente insuportável dividir o mesmo cômodo que você, o mesmo ar, o mesmo ambiente. É insuportável" enfatizou ela aos berros "Eu não vou a esse baile com você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu estou indo embora. Chega, estou farta das suas atitudes!" Gina virou as costas na direção da sua mala e foi jogando tudo para dentro.

Draco a olhou de costas, aproximando-se com cautela.

"Gin..."

"Não me chame assim, Malfoy. Não me chame pelo primeiro nome porque você não tem essa intimidade. Eu odeio você. Eu repugno você. E não vejo a hora dessa palhaçada toda acabar. _Eu não quero ir ao baile com você_, ouviu bem?"

**Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts... **

"Gina pediu para que eu tomasse conta de você, para que quando ela voltasse, vocês dois continuassem a namorar" murmurou Hermione ofegante, de frente ao peitoral de Harry, os dois estavam próximos demais.

"Gina é meu passado, Hermione. Você é o meu futuro" ele a segurou pelas mãos e a empurrou contra a parede do vestiário, segurou-a no queixo, beijando de leve os seus lábios.

**...vários casais se formaram! **

Rony estava de mãos dadas com uma novata, vindo de Beauxbatons, o seu nome era Isabelle Swan, apesar de não ter cabelos loiros, ela tinha olhos claros e um sorriso de boneca.

"Amanhã eu vou embora"

"Não vá. Não vá, fique comigo. Eu não quero perder você!" implorou Rony com os olhos suplicando pelo seu amor.

_Em construção... _

**Nota do Autor: **_É a minha nova e última fanfic, eu garanto isso a vocês. Vai ser bem curtinha, em torno de uns 12 capítulos. E eu não vou postar semanalmente porque é impossível. Vou atualizar sempre que possível mas não esperem que eu faça com tanta rapidez quanto "Seriado Potteriano" que eu atualizo toda Sexta-Feira. Bom, é isso. Aguardo reviews. _


	2. Capítulo 1 xx Saudações

**Capítulo 01 – **

**Saudações. **

Não que o pudim estivesse ruim, eu apenas não conseguia comer além daqueles dois pedaços, só me restava outra alternativa a não ser ficar picando a fatia em diversas outras, transformando aquilo em uma distração. Era estranho estar ali de volta, mesmo rodeada por amigos, eu me sentia muito sozinha.

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa" repetiu Harry pela milésima vez sentado ao meu lado, ele era um dos poucos motivos pelo qual eu tinha voltado para essa escola. E eu gostava muito dele, mais do que ele próprio imaginava, mas ultimamente eu não conseguia demonstrar isso muito bem, desde a morte de um dos meus irmãos mais queridos, muita coisa mudou em minha vida, em relação aos meus sentimentos. Ao certo, eu nem sabia se eu era novamente namorada de Harry Potter, nós nem havíamos conversado sobre isso.

"Harry tem razão, Gi" incentivou Hermione me lançando um olhar preocupado, com os braços dobrados em cima da mesa, o seu prato se encontrava vazio em sua frente, exceto por um líquido colorido de geléia que restara de seu doce.

Rony, por outro lado, estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu, mas ao menos ele estava conseguindo se alimentar outra vez, sabia que os garotos eram mais frios para isso, superavam mais rápido os acontecimentos, a guerra, todas as mortes... Mas eu não, até quando isso ia me doer, ia me fazer ter pesadelos durante as noites, eu não sabia. E não parecia prestes a me livrar disso.

Era noite de cerimônia, o castelo estava enfrentando uma reforma drástica de última hora, eu suspeitava que eles estivessem correndo contra o tempo para reformarem o castelo enorme. A Guerra havia devastado vários cômodos, quebrado muitos objetos, janelas, etc. Um prejuízo incalculável, tanto de dinheiro, quanto de tempo para refazer tudo outra vez conforme as origens.

Todos estavam ficando satisfeitos, depositando seus talheres ao lado do guardanapo, menos eu. Eu insistia em fazer da minha sobremesa um brinquedo. As pessoas – ou melhor, meus amigos – estavam começando a ficarem mesmo preocupados comigo. E para o meu alívio, as migalhas de comida e sobremesa desapareceram em um toque de mágica, inclusive a do meu prato também.

Minerva saudou a todos com boas vindas, apresentou os novos professores de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas – era uma mulher alta, muito bonita. E o insubstituível Slughorn estava de volta para lecionar Poções. O restante eu não estava prestando muito atenção porque a mão de Harry estava apertando a minha com delicadeza por debaixo da mesa e mais uma vez eu me perguntei o que estava acontecendo entre a gente. Seria um relacionamento somente de amizade? Ou começaríamos a namorar em breve? Desde o meu último aniversário, não havíamos conversado sobre isso, ou trocado um beijo sequer...

Assim que os aplausos terminaram, Minerva McGonagall retomou a palavra, de braços abertos, segurando um pergaminho enrolado em uma das mãos. Ela estava dando um novo comunicado aos alunos, senti-me na obrigação de ficar mais atenta. Ergui a cabeça, direcionando os meus olhos para a coruja de asas abertas em frente à diretora.

"As três maiores escolas da Grã-Bretanha se reuniram em uma Conferência durante essas últimas férias de verão apesar do turbilhão de acontecimentos ao redor de todo o mundo, e os três diretores resolveram criar um novo método de interação sem que haja deslocamento em massa de alunos" Minerva pigarreou antes de continuar "Para isso, resolvemos sortear quatro alunos de cada escola para darmos bolsas de estudos, e assim, os sorteados irão fazer uma espécie de intercâmbio".

Os alunos pareciam cada vez mais interessados, eu mesma despertei dos meus devaneios, ou melhor, aprofundei ainda mais neles. Ficava me imaginando como seriam os jardins de Beauxbatons. Ou até mesmo voando na vassoura com os jogadores de Durmstrang, seria incrível. Ao menos eu ficaria afastada de Hogwarts, o ruim seria ter que me despedir dos meus amigos.

"...e o processo seletivo serão provas, avaliações" explicou Minerva simplesmente, ela passou o olhar pelos mar de rostos ansiosos dos estudantes à sua frente "Os dois primeiros colocados irão para Beuxbatons, sendo um menino e uma menina, e os outros dois primeiros colocados irão para Durmstrang, também sendo um menino e uma menina!" Ela continuou a sorrir "E receberemos também outros dois casais de fora!".

Os alunos começaram a fazer comentários assim que ela terminou de fazer o seu discurso, os estudantes estavam excitados com a novidade, comentavam, sonhavam com os amigos do lado. Alguns estavam já fazendo promessas de não viajarem para Hogsmead nos próximos finais de semana para focar nos estudos.

Eu só percebi que as pessoas estavam deixando o salão porque a mão de Harry me puxou para cima por um instante, Rony e Hermione estavam do outro lado, tímidos demais para assumirem diante de todos os outros colegas os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu sinceramente achava isso uma bobagem. Apesar de que eu cheguei a perguntar sobre o relacionamento deles para Hermione, ela simplesmente disse que precisava passar um bom exemplo como Monitora-Chefe e não ia sair por aí se atarracando com Rony pelos corredores. Então, era melhor fingir que nenhum beijo havia ocorrido até então. Até que estavam fingindo muito bem. Ainda assim, acho bobagem!

"Podemos conversar um pouco?" perguntou Harry ao meu ouvido para que Rony e Hermione não escutassem. Eu me arrepiei ao sentir o seu hálito fresco percorrer por dentro da minha gola e atingir os meus ombros. Assenti com a cabeça sem olhar para os seus olhos, caminhava olhando para os meus pés.

Eu estava caminhando ao lado de Harry junto com a massa de alunos dos anos anteriores, quando subitamente sua mão foi me puxando para o lado, em corredores mais tranqüilos e silenciosos. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de puxar o assunto porque simplesmente não estava em clima para conversas, eu só queria realmente me deitar e dormir – nem mesmo tomar banho ia ser necessário.

As tochas já estavam queimando quase na metade por onde passávamos, senti um friozinho percorrer pela minha barriga quando Harry passou uma das mãos pela minha cintura e me olhou nos olhos. Não tive outra alternativa a não ser corresponder.

"Eu não tive oportunidade de conversar com você na Toca, eu sei que você tem andando muito triste com os acontecimentos recentes, é tudo muito novo para mim também, mas eu só queria que soubesse, que eu estou ao seu lado, Gin. E sempre vou estar!" o seu olhar era tão doce, tão protetor que eu senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem por um instante. Eu até pensei em beijá-lo mas eu não estava pronta ainda para seguir em frente com isso.

"Obrigada" foi tudo o que eu consegui murmurar, minha voz era fraca e gélida. Ele percebeu e talvez por isso que depositou um beijo leve, seco em meus lábios, eu deixei os lábios dele tocarem os meus, mas não consegui corresponder. Não era um motivo bobo, eu só não conseguia ser eu mesma depois de tantas mortes naquele ambiente – a morte do meu irmão preferido – e que abalou toda a minha estrutura familiar. Será que Harry algum dia entenderia os meus motivos?

Assim que os segundos foram passando, ele se afastou de mim, as suas duas mãos ainda seguravam as minhas com firmeza, eu sentia que ele estava quente e que seus olhos _me _queriam, pediam por uma explicação, por uma continuação.

"Alguém pode nos pegar aqui" sussurrei para ele de volta "Vamos voltar" insisti. Esse na verdade seria o último motivo pelo qual voltaríamos para o Salão Comunal, afinal, ele tinha a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto nos bolsos. Não havia mesmo um empecilho para uma volta no castelo, mas ele concordou porque sabia que eu estava cansada.

"Vamos" respondeu docemente de volta. É uma coisa que eu sempre amei estar ao lado dele, o jeito em que éramos conectados, gentis um com o outro, o respeito recíproco e para sempre. Eu sentia isso!

Nós voltamos de mãos dadas, Harry estava ocupado demais vendo no Mapa um caminho mais fácil e seguro para nós dois, e o silêncio dominou a maior parte do tempo. Amaldiçoei mentalmente o zelador Argo Filch por barrar as escadarias do quinto andar, de modo que eu e o Harry tivemos que pegar um caminho bem mais longo, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei sabendo onde seria o novo Salão Comunal da Corvinal já que o velho tinha sido destruído pelos Comensais da Morte sem chances de recuperação.

Respirei aliviada ao ver o antigo Salão da Grifinória de volta com a sua tradicional decoração, as poltronas vermelhas nos lugares e o fogo crepitando na lareira. A maior parte dos alunos tinha ido dormir, principalmente os novatos que não estavam habituados a dormirem tarde. Assim que entrei de mãos dadas com Harry, senti alguns olhares nos seguindo. Isso tinha se tornado comum desde o momento em que embarcamos, mas ainda não estava habituada. Com os olhares, claro.

Dei uma última olhada por cima do ombro de Harry para ver se o rosto familiar de Rony ou de Hermione vagando por ali, constatei que nenhum deles estava, ambos tinham ido dormir. Harry me deu um beijo de boa noite na testa, desejou-me bons sonhos, murmurei o mesmo para ele e me afastei de suas mãos suadas e quentes. Eu queria me desculpar pela noite, pela falta de comunicação da minha parte, mas não consegui. Fiquei encarando as suas costas subirem as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino. Ele era tão maduro, tão bonito, tão... Coitado. Perdera os pais tão cedo, sofrera tanto nas mãos dos tios, e eu ainda o fazia passar por todo aquele sofrimento a mais.

A minha consciência pesou, cogitei a possibilidade de ir até ele e pedir desculpas por ser uma péssima companheira mas não seria uma boa hora, principalmente porque os garotos deviam estar andando de cueca pelo quarto – isso incluía um dos meus ex-namorados, Dino Thomas. E Rony, meu irmão ciumento, provavelmente me mataria.

Murchei os ombros e subi para o meu quarto, que agora aliás era compartilhado com Hermione também, estávamos no mesmo ano. Abri a porta delicadamente em respeito ao sono de minhas colegas de classe. Não demorou para que os meus olhos se acostumassem à escuridão, percebi que alguém além de mim estava acordada, era a minha melhor amiga, como já imaginava. Ela estava sentada na minha cama, com as pernas cruzadas, as cortinas varridas lendo um livro com ajuda do feitiço Lumus. Pulei rapidamente para a parte de dentro para não vazar muitos feixes de luzes na cama das demais garotas.

"Estudando para o processo seletivo de intercâmbio?" perguntei ao ver os seus olhos correndo as páginas de um livro antigo e empoeirado.

"Não. Eu não vou" ela disse fechando o livro com um baque cedo.

"Quê?" eu quase gritei, estava incrédula "Por quê não?" ela era uma das que mais tinha possibilidades de ir.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Eu não consigo me afastar disso tudo, dessa realidade, de Rony, de Harry. Os dois precisam de mim nesse momento. E... Eu estou com saudades de Hogwarts" ela percorreu os olhos pelos quatro cantos da parede do quarto com os olhos apertados "Sem contar que os garotos da Corvinal são bem inteligentes, ou seja, a chance de conseguirem uma vaga é quase nula" disse ela sinceramente.

Eu sentia que Hermione era uma espécie de mãe para nós, todos nós. Estava sempre preocupada com qualquer um, tentando proteger a qualquer custo, lembrava até mesmo um pouco da _minha_ mãe. Coloquei a mão em seu braço.

"Voldemort não está mais entre nós" doía falar o nome dele mesmo depois de morto. Eu queria mostrar a ela que uma das possibilidades estava aberta para ser deixada para trás – no caso, Harry – e que ele não precisava mais da proteção de Hermione. Ela podia seguir em frente sem ele.

"Eu sei, eu sei" ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro "Mas eles precisam de mim!" dizia convicta.

"Você é quem faz com que eles precisem de você. Sinceramente, eles precisam crescer um pouco, serem eles mesmos!" eu olhei no fundo de seus olhos. Ela pareceu corresponder, também achava um fundo de verdade nisso.

"Não, Gi. Não mesmo, eu não vou, eu não estou pronta para deixá-los!" disse de volta me olhando com sinceridade "Isso só vai acontecer na formatura, quando dermos adeus uns aos outros. É uma promessa!".

Senti-me agradecida por isso, ela era muito mais amiga do que eu imaginava, muito mais fiel do que eu mesma conseguia ser. Segurei em sua mão, pronta para fazer um pedido de melhor amiga para melhor amiga.

"Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de pedir a você" eu senti as minhas bochechas pinicarem, eu provavelmente estava corando, Hermione assentiu pedindo para que eu seguisse em frente "Se eu conseguir essa bolsa, você tomaria conta de Harry para mim? Quero dizer, não deixe que nenhuma piranha o ataque no meio dos corredores. Promete?"

Hermione riu, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

"Eu prometo", ela ainda estava rindo, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro ao mesmo tempo "Mas não se preocupe, Gi. Se tem alguém por quem ele é apaixonado, esse alguém é você. Ele não vai desistir tudo assim tão fácil. Você é o amor da vida dele!".

As palavras de Hermione mexeram com os meus pensamentos que estavam mais lentos e calmos por todo o processo de viagem, de chegada a Hogwarts. De repente, tudo começou a maquinar. Suspirei. Até mesmo Hermione sabia dos sentimentos do meu namorado. Senti-me mal por algum motivo desconhecido, devia estar feliz pelo fato de Harry Potter ser apaixonado por mim. Era tudo o que queria em anos. Era tudo o que desejara a vida inteira e agora tinha isso em mãos.

Mas eu ainda _não_ estava satisfeita. Não sabia o porquê, mas não estava. Talvez eu quisesse algo a mais nele.

"Boa noite" sussurrou Hermione apagando a luz em sua varinha, ela correu a cortina com as mãos e pulou para fora da cama.

Eu não consegui responder.

_O dia seguinte..._

A manhã seguinte tudo parecia muito diferente em Hogwarts, a Sala Comunal estava vazia diferente dos inícios dos anos letivos anteriores. Rony e Hermione estavam no sofá, de repente ficaram mudos com a minha presença.

"O que houve?" perguntei sem nem desejar bom dia, estava preocupada e ansiosa em ter Harry, Rony e Hermione em minha turma de classe, era uma experiência que eu sempre quisera ter, estar constantemente ao deles, participando de suas vidas.

"Nada" disse Hermione rapidamente escondendo o rosto por trás do Profeta Diário "Estamos aguardando Harry terminar de dar o nó em sua gravata, já deve estar descendo".

Eu sabia que eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa cujo assunto eu não podia saber. Já estava farta daquilo, porque passara os meus últimos anos simplesmente assim, o penúltimo ano então nem dá para comentar o quanto eu sofri deles falando sobre Horcruxes e eu desconhecendo totalmente o significado.

Tomei um susto quando a mão de Harry agarrou a minha cintura e me beijou no rosto, Rony ainda mantinha a infantilidade de retorcer o rosto em uma espécie de nojo. Imediatamente, Rony e Hermione se puseram de pé.

"Gina, vamos comigo à biblioteca?" perguntou Hermione ficando ao meu lado durante o caminho. Percebi que ela queria ter uma conversa íntima comigo.

"Não pode ser depois do café da manhã?" perguntei sentindo o meu estômago rugir de fome. Eu precisava comer alguma coisinha...

"Er... Na verdade, por causa dos processos seletivos, várias das nossas colegas foram correndo para a biblioteca pegar os livros, tenho receio de que não sobre _nenhum_ para gente" então eu percebi que ela não queria ficar sozinha para conversar comigo, ela queria _mesmo_ era estudar.

"Ah. Certo!" sacudi os ombros e continuei andando ao seu lado. Despedimos de Harry e Rony na altura da escadaria do terceiro andar, tomamos um rumo diferente em direção à Ala Oeste, onde o sol ainda estava escondido.

Espantei-me ao ver a que a biblioteca enorme estava abarrotada de estudantes como nunca acontecera antes. Hermione segurou em meu braço e nos esquivamos em direção à Seção Reservada.

"Não podemos entrar lá!" murmurei um pouco alto para que ela me escutasse. Vi um grupinho de alunos fazendo escadinha para alcançarem os livros mais altos nas estantes. Aquilo parecia um verdadeiro dia de liquidação no Beco Diagonal, eu estava acostumada a enfrentar isso quando pequena com a mamãe. Ela vivia mandando eu trepar nos ombros do papai para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. Era divertido.

Hermione mostrou o distintivo de monitora-chefe e foi o suficiente para eu continuar calada e sendo conduzida. Enfrentamos alguns esbarrões, finalmente atingimos a fechadura da Seção Reservada. A minha amiga tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta, entramos olhando por cima do ombro e trancamos a porta ao passar.

"Tem um livro ótimo logo atrás daquela estante com o resumo de toda a matéria de Feitiços e Transfiguração!" Hermione indicou com a cabeça. Eu me encontrava empolgada por estar do lado de dentro daquele cômodo, os alunos mais importantes (e inteligentes) sempre ansiavam em colocarem os pés naquele lugar. E no entanto, era a primeira vez que eu estava ali.

Hermione foi andando na frente em direção ao livro, quando eu percebi por um vulto que não estávamos sozinhos, quando viramos o corredor demos de cara com um casal de conhecidos segurando alguns livros nas mãos.

"Malfoy? Parkinson?" eu quase ri ao ver os dois ali. Primeiro, porque eles nunca foram de estudar muito. Segundo, porque Pansy tinha cortado ainda mais os cabelos nos últimos anos, estava ridícula. E terceiro, por que diabos alguém nomearia Draco Malfoy como Monitor-Chefe?

"Weasley!" resmungou de volta, surpreso, esticando as suas sobrancelhas loiras "Não sabia que retardados visitavam a Seção Reservada!".

"Não sabia que _animais_ podiam entrar na biblioteca!" respondi o mais rápido que pude pensar "Exibido!" xinguei de volta insatisfeita com a minha resposta anterior.

Draco e Pansy passaram segurando alguns livros nas mãos e foram em direção à saída da Seção Reservada. Ele mostrava na mão o molho de chaves, todo orgulhoso por ser o novo monitor.

"Sério, o idiota _repetiu_ o último ano e ainda o nomearam como Monitor-Chefe? Como eles podem fazer isso?" perguntei incrédula.

Eu sinceramente achava que essa nossa rivalidade iria acabar mesmo depois da Guerra, achei que a Sonserina não fosse ser vista como a "Casa Rival" mas isso era algo que nunca mudaria. Nunca mesmo. Ainda encarava as costas do loiro, morrendo de raiva por dentro.

"Você viu o livro que ele estava carregando?" perguntou Hermione ficando vermelha de raiva.

"Desculpe, estava mais preocupada com o novo botox da Pansy!" respondi revirando os meus olhos, impaciente.

"Ele estava carregando o livro que _eu_ queria para estudar!" enfatizou Hermione nervosa apontando o dedo para a porta onde eles tinham saído.

"E daí?" fiz com naturalidade, sacudindo os ombros "Não tem outro?"

"Se tivesse acha que eu estaria brava assim?" Hermione retrucou irritada "Mas deixa para lá, vamos procurar outros" ela foi andando em direção a outras prateleiras para buscar mais livros. Foi jogando tudo em cima da bancada, selecionando alguns, os que ela queria levar, jogava em meus braços.

"Se conhecimento engordasse, teríamos quartos individuais em Hogwarts porque não caberíamos na mesma Sala Comunal" comentei depositando os livros em cima da escrivaninha de Madame Pince para que ela anotasse os livros que seriam retirados da biblioteca. Passei os olhos em cima do relógio de novo preocupada com o meu café da manhã, sabia que não ia dar tempo.

"Desculpa, Gi. Eu posso configurar alguns bolinhos que eu aprendi a fazer nas férias se você quiser" disse Hermione colocando os livros dentro da mochila assim que passamos pelas recomendações da bibliotecária.

"Harry e Rony estão trazendo alguma coisa!" comentei vendo a figura de um moreno e um ruivo aproximando com papéis guardanapos enrolados em volta de algum alimento.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para eles, sentindo-se menos culpada por atrapalhar o meu café da manhã.

"Trouxemos bolinhos para vocês" disse Harry, todo fofo, entregando-me a seu saco de alimentos. Eu agradeci e depositei um beijo carinhoso perto de seus lábios. Rony nem percebeu porque ganhava a mesma recompensa de Hermione.

"Peguei o horário deula também" disse Rony excitado, esperando por outra recompensa de Hermione, mas ela estava ocupada retirando um bolinho de dentro do saco, enfiou logo na boca. Rony tirou o horário do bolso, com os olhos cabisbaixos por não ganhar outro beijo.

"E qual é a primeira aula?" perguntei contente com a novidade de andar com os três ao meu lado para as aulas, assim seria o_ ano todo_ – ou não, na verdade tudo dependia da minha prova de intercâmbio. Ou de qualquer outro resultado vindo de algum deles.

"Transfiguração" respondeu Rony. Então, eu me lembrei brevemente da explicação da diretora de ontem, ela havia falado que permaneceria no cargo até que outro professor disponível viesse a substituí-la.

Andando em grupo, chegamos até a sala um pouco vazia de Transfiguração, suspeitava que os alunos estivessem atrasados por causa dos livros na biblioteca. Escolhemos um lugar mais à frente, enquanto Hermione retirava os livros da mochila e ia dispersando entre a gente.

"Esse eu peguei para você. Esse para você" ela ia distribuindo para mim, Rony e Harry. Arregalamos os olhos espantados.

"Não espere que eu vá ler isso" comentou Rony segurando um livro grosso nas mãos e mostrando a ela "Sério, demoraria semanas e o processo seletivo é daqui _alguns dias_!" murmurou fazendo uma ligação lógica "E eu tenho mais o que fazer. Como o... Como o..." ele tentou pensar em alguma coisa "Como jogar xadrez!".

"Ainda que eu tivesse o Vira-Tempos..." resmungou Harry sentando-se ao meu lado, fiquei calada apreciando o meu brigadeirão.

"Sério, não há possibilidade de eu conseguir essa vaga!" comentou Rony dividindo uma carteira com Hermione ao nosso lado (nosso: Eu e Harry!). Hermione começou a ralhar com ele por não ter perspectiva de vida, não se esforçar, perdi o interesse na briga quando Rony começou a dizer algo previsível, que ele pouco se importava em fazer intercâmbio, Hogwarts estava bom demais para o seu governo.

"Eles não vão se entender nunca" comentou Harry revirando as páginas do livro apenas por distração. Eu concordei com a cabeça. Ele continuou "E... A gente precisa conversar sobre isso também!".

Foi difícil terminar de mastigar e engolir depois disso, então, parei de comer e guardei o restante dentro da sacola, ele pareceu ter percebido.

"Disse alguma coisa errada?" perguntou me olhando de perfil. Limpei os dedos no guardanapo e ajeitei o meu arco dourado na cabeça para olhar em seus olhos outra vez.

"Não, Harry, você tem razão!" eu disse piscando várias vezes em sua direção. Ele era terrivelmente lindo – os seus olhos verdes faiscavam em minha direção, a sua expressão preocupada me deixava ainda mais vulnerável. Eu o amava, embora não conseguisse reproduzir isso em palavras.

Pensei em dizer alguma coisa sobre o nosso relacionamento mas fui poupada de continuar com a entrada da professora Minerva aparecendo por trás da porta atrás de sua escrivaninha, ao lado das gaiolas vazias que antes habituavam alguns tucanos. Suspeitei que os bichinhos não tivessem sobrevivido à Batalha Final.

"A gente conversa sobre isso depois" disse rapidamente em sua direção para voltar a prestar atenção na presença da diretora por trás de sua cadeira. Ela agitava a varinha, começando a falar sobre os exames seletivos.

Tivemos que preencher todo um formulário com nossos nomes, antecedentes familiares, e riscar em um dos quadradinhos: Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons para intercâmbio. Olhei para Harry, em dúvida.

"Então?" perguntei para saber a opinião dele "O que você acha?"

"Durmstrang tem ótimos jogadores de Quadribol, seria fantástico ir para lá!" opinou Harry sacudindo os ombros. Eu também concordei e confesso ter pensado a mesma coisa, no entanto, eu estava indo viajar para expandir o meu ensino teórico e não prático como o Quadribol.

"Acho que vou ficar com Beauxbatons" respondi pintando o meu quadradinho sem perceber que Harry já havia pintado o dele em Durmstrang, ele parou de preencher o formulário e me olhou com estranheza. Percebi que tinha feito alguma coisa errada "Harry, desculpa, eu..."

"Não, é que..." ele corou de leve nas bochechas "Achei que você quisesse viajar comigo!" ele havia pensado nessa possibilidade da gente viajar juntos. Que fofo! E eu me senti mal outra vez. Eu nem havia pensado em viajar ao seu lado, como eu era egoísta. A única coisa que havia pensado – com ajuda de Hermione na noite passada – era que Harry nunca passaria numa prova dessas por não ter se preparado intelectualmente durante os últimos anos. E isso era verdade, já que Harry e Rony disputavam a mesma faixa de notas. E admito que o meu irmão é _muito_ burro, mas claro, não falaria isso para ele para não ter meus apelidos de infância revelados diante dos meus amigos. O mal estar tomou conta de mim outra vez.

"Eu... Desculpas!" disse outra vez, sem saber o que falar.

"Deixa para lá" murmurou Harry abaixando a cabeça, ele dobrou o seu papel em vários pedaços e entregou para o vizinho da frente a fim de que ele fizesse o mesmo e assim sucessivamente até chegar às mãos da diretora.

Fiz a mesma coisa com o meu papel e virei para o lado querendo saber a decisão de Rony e Hermione. Os dois discutiam feio em plena sala de aula, por sorte os burburinhos abafavam a briga.

"Beauxbatons tem muitas _veelas_!" resmungava Hermione impaciente "Você se lembra o efeito que elas causaram em você, não se lembra?"

"Não, não me lembro" disse ele sendo teimoso e pintando várias vezes o mesmo quadradinho sem necessidade, só para irritá-la mais.

"Pois bem, você parece um bobo e retardado mental!" ralhou Hermione pegando uma pena para preencher o seu quadradinho "Quer saber de uma coisa? Conhecer Durmstrang vai ser ótimo, espero que o Vítor ainda esteja por lá!" e ela pintou o seu quadradinho também, dobrou e passou para frente. Eu quase ri ao ver os dois brigando daquele jeito, pareciam dois bobos, mas ao menos eram _bobos_ apaixonados.

Não que eu não fosse apaixonada. Só não era boba.

A aula ocorreu como normalmente, pude sentir o privilégio de assistir a briga de Rony e Hermione de camarote, logo após isso, eles ficaram em silêncio um com o outro, até mesmo se atrapalharam na divisão das tarefas de transfigurarem as listras das almofadas em listas de zebras no papagaio. Assim que fomos dispensados, pensei em me atrasar para guardar os livros para não ficar sozinha com Harry, mas uma hora ou outra nós precisávamos conversar. Aceitei o toque de sua mão gentilmente sobre o meu ombro esquerdo e saímos sob as visões e comentários de outros colegas.

Preparei-me psicologicamente para entrarmos no assunto sobre o nosso relacionamento enquanto nos dirigíamos para o almoço no Salão Principal, Rony e Hermione estavam vindo logo atrás sem fazerem comentários. Percebi o olhar de Harry por cima do ombro, talvez por isso puxou assunto sobre o Quadribol.

"Você foi a capitã durante o ano passado, enquanto estive ausente!" comentou Harry olhando para os meus olhos, devolvi o olhar com um sorriso, e assenti "Esse ano precisa fazer as seleções, novos artilheiros, apanhador, goleiro..."

"Não seja bobo, Harry! É lógico que você e o Rony já estão dentro sem precisar de votação. Nós precisamos levar essa Taça para casa esse ano!" murmurei, ele abriu um sorriso maravilhoso de volta, senti-me confortada.

"Você não contou ao seu namoradinho Potter que o seu reinado como apanhadora foi um desastre?" interrompeu a voz fria e seca de Malfoy vindo pela direita. Estava ao lado de Pansy e um novo amigo magrelo cujo nome desconhecia até o momento.

Rony e Hermione esbarraram nas nossas costas quando paramos no meio de um cruzamento entre dois corredores, percebi o olhar de Harry em sua direção, não parecíamos nada amigáveis.

"Circulando, Malfoy" fiz um gesto para que ele continuasse a andar, a mão de Harry escapuliu de meus ombros e segurei-a com firmeza, puxando em direção ao Salão.

"Qual é, Weasley? Isso tudo é medo?" Draco passou pela gente rindo, deixei que pela primeira vez na vida ele levasse vantagem na discussão, visto que Harry já mergulhara a mão dentro das vestes para apanhar sua varinha.

"Não, Harry, não faça isso!" Harry já estava mirando a ponta de sua varinha em direção às costas de Malfoy, rapidamente o segurei pelo braço "Não vamos arrumar encrencas no primeiro dia de aula!".

"O que ele quis dizer com o seu 'reinado de apanhadora' foi um desastre?" perguntou Rony enfiando a cabeça entre eu e Harry "Você jogou no Time da Grifinória como apanhadora enquanto estivemos fora?" ele parecia prestes a rir.

Hermione o bateu com um livro na altura do ombro, com muita força percebendo a minha vergonha, o ruivo gemeu e ficou massageando a região enquanto resmungava. Abaixei a cabeça, sentia-me inferior a Harry em relação ao Quadribol, mais do que isso, ficava muito embaçarada porque sabia que isso era mais do que verdade e ainda motivo de gargalhadas da Sonserina durante o ano passado inteiro.

"Sim, é verdade" confessei com um suspiro "Eu joguei no lugar de Harry durante o ano passado e o Malfoy capturou o pomo bem antes que eu pudesse capturá-lo. Fomos esmagados pela Sonserina!" me doía confessar aquilo.

"Não se preocupe" Harry me beijou entre os cabelos e a testa, abraçando-me com força de lado, achei simplesmente uma das atitudes mais fofas que tinha vivenciado até agora. Ele agora pouco se importava com as reclamações de nojo do meu irmão Rony.

"Isso está no sangue de Harry, não se sinta mal por isso, Gi" comentou Hermione abraçada com os livros que estava carregando, pronta para bater em Rony novamente se fosse preciso, mas até que ele estava se comportando bem.

Eu me senti melhor depois disso, fomos almoçar, ou melhor, estudar, porque Hermione me arrastou junto para a biblioteca, ficamos horas e horas grifando, copiando, memorizando alguns trechos dos livros.

E foi mais ou menos assim a minha primeira semana do meu último ano em Hogwarts. Estudamos bastante, quase no mesmo ritmo de vezes que eu respirava. Fiquei visivelmente estressada mas pelo menos pude manter minha cabeça ocupada dos acontecimentos tristes.

Perguntava-me de verdade se Hermione não estava interessada nesse processo seletivo, afinal de contas, ela era mais esforçada do que eu, estava mais apta do que qualquer outro estudante no castelo para fazer essa viagem. No entanto, ela negava.

Harry e Rony, do mesmo lado, não se importavam com o intercâmbio e muito menos com os estudos, as desesperanças já tinham dominado os seus interiores, talvez exceto Harry que até tenha me acompanhado nos estudos pelas três primeiras noites, mas deu-se por vencido após as insistências de Rony sobre falar bem alto sobre Quadribol com uns amigos Grifinórios atrás do sofá. Para me manter concentrada no silêncio, desejei boa noite a todos e subi para o quarto carregando os livros.

Cheguei ao final de semana com muita alergia por causa da poeira dos livros, carregava uma caixa de lenços comigo o tempo todo. Hermione era o meu incentivo, estava sempre para baixo e para cima me ensinando em como aproveitar o tempo para estudar. Se eu passasse, devia muito a ela.

Fiz a prova no Salão Principal, era muito parecido com os N.O.M's, fomos organizados em fileiras, com nomes, tempo cronometrado e sob a supervisão de alguns professores, inclusive instrutores de outras escolas com sotaques estranhos.

Por mais eficaz que fosse o trabalho desses instrutores, pude ver a prova de Hermione a alguns metros de distância _sem_ _enormes_ dificuldades, automaticamente dava algumas espiadas para a minha diagonal à direita e via a prova da minha melhor amiga no ar enquanto ela conferia outras respostas em outras páginas – parecia até mesmo de propósito. O mais engraçado de tudo é que eu não copiei nenhuma resposta dela. Isso _mesmo nenhuma_. Não me chame de insana sem antes entender o meu raciocínio. Mas eu sabia que Hermione não queria viajar mesmo, afinal de contas, ela não ia abandonar Rony. Ela só estava fazendo a prova por fazer, então de nada adiantava colar dela.

Sai aliviada por não precisar usar toda a minha caixa de lenços durante a prova, encontrei Harry e Rony sentados no pé da escadaria de mármore do lado de fora.

"E então?" perguntei sentindo as minhas pálpebras pesadas depois de cinco horas confinada dentro do Salão.

"Eu simplesmente desisti e chutei quase todas" confessou Rony com os ombros murchos "Não há mínima chance de ser aprovado".

Voltei meus olhos para Harry, ele não parecia muito distante da realidade do meu irmão.

"Consegui responder as de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas facilmente, quanto a Poções foi bem mais difícil, eu quase não me lembro da matéria, faz quase um ano que não peguei nos livros" confessou francamente. Eu afundei o rosto em seu peito para me sentir confortada, eu queria muito fazer esse intercâmbio já que não tinha possibilidade por condições financeiras. Ia transformar o meu currículo em algo brilhante quando eu terminasse Hogwarts.

"E você? Como foi?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, abraçada comigo.

"Achei difícil também, mas vamos esperar pelo resultado. Vejam, Hermione acabou de sair!" a garota trazia a sua pena toda amassada nas mãos, parecia tão cansada quanto eu. O Malfoy tinha saído logo atrás, conversando com alguns colegas e trocando risadas irônicas, dizendo que não precisava dessa prova imbecil para fazer intercâmbio já que tinha muito dinheiro para viajar para onde quisesse.

"Convencido!" comentou ela olhando o loiro com raiva por cima do ombro. Não discordei, tínhamos estudado por uma semana quase inteira e sem dormir direito para passar nessa prova para simplesmente um riquinho-mimado-do-papai se gabar por ter condições de fazer intercâmbio mais do que ninguém ali em volta.

"Então, como foi?" perguntei deixando meu braço deslizar pela cintura de Harry.

O seu suspiro demonstrou que estava cansada – talvez não tivesse ido tão bem assim - e isso me animou um pouco, já que tinha muita diferença em algumas respostas de suas questões conforme eu espiara.

O resultado veio em breve, não tive nem mesmo tempo de ficar ansiosa, ou melhor, tive sim, mas o tempo todo estive ao lado de meus amigos conversando sobre outras coisas. Rony e Hermione voltaram a se falar do nada, juntos conversávamos sobre tudo e todos de Hogwarts. Até que era divertido fazer parte do grupinho de fofocas como faziam os demais. Eles também pareciam estar gostando já que a maior parte das vezes durante os anos anteriores, eles só preocupavam com Voldemort e a Batalha Final a ser travada. Estavam bem mais relaxados e aliviados, eu diria.

No final da tarde de sexta-feira, Harry e eu estávamos nos preparando para dar uma volta pelo castelo a fim de saborearmos a chegada da folga semanal que era sábado e domingo, quando Minerva se ergueu diante dos demais colegas de corpo docente para dar um aviso. As asas da coruja em seu tablado se esticaram ao máximo.

"Boa noite a todos" disse ela segurando quatro envelopes coloridos em suas mãos. Ansiosa, fiquei esperando pelo resultado, minhas mãos começaram a ficar suadas e eu soltei-as das de Harry. Todas as cabeças estavam voltadas em sua direção "Eu estou com os resultados do Processo Seletivo de vocês para Intercâmbio em Durmstrang e em Beauxbatons!" os alunos explodiram em aplausos, vivas de ansiedade, ela sorriu para todos "Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a presença dos professores Oswald Richard de Durmstrang" o homem acenou para os alunos em sua frente, todos aplaudiram mais uma vez "E a presença de Mary Keynnes" mais aplausos.

Minerva pigarreou enquanto abria o primeiro envelope marrom, parecia ser o de Durmstrang, as cabeças dos estudantes ficaram ainda mais duras em direção às mãos da professora que deslizava pelos papéis, rasgando-os. Então, ela puxou o resultado para os seus próprios olhos. Leu e voltou a olhar para os estudantes.

"Impressionada, vamos ao resultado do primeiro vencedor a receber a viagem para Durmstrang, e o nome dele é Julian Robert Nathanson!" houve uma explosão de gritos e vivas vindo da mesa da Corvinal, os alunos cobriram um garoto de cabelos morenos com abraços bem fortes, o restante aplaudia fracamente, alguns até mesmo decepcionados por não conseguirem a vaga.

"Meu nome não é esse" murmurou Harry ao meu ouvido, não parecia triste por ter perdido, mas continuava ansioso esperando o resultado da escola que eu havia me candidatado. E ele parecia ansioso por mim também.

"A vencedora de Durmstrang é..." disse Minerva elevando o tom de voz, o silêncio tornou a reinar no salão "Luna Lovegood!".

"Quê?" gritou Rony incrédulo a tempo de ser abafado pelos gritos de vitória da mesa da Corvinal, outra vez "Ela... Ela é **não** tão inteligente quanto..." Rony desceu o olhar na direção de Hermione, ela ficou vermelha.

"Eu não queria mesmo" confessou, deixando os ombros murcharem. Pisquei um olho para ela sorridente. Senti-me ainda mais perto do meu sonho de conquistar a bolsa de intercâmbio.

Uma parte da mesa da Corvinal estava contente pelo fato do nome da Casa ter sido elevado outra vez, outra parte estava decepcionada por disputar a vaga já preenchida pela garota.

"Foram os zonzóbulos que me ajudaram, tenho certeza!" gritava Luna aplaudindo ela mesma sentada na cadeira da Corvinal.

Eu cogitei a idéia de ir abraçá-la, desejar os parabéns pelo mérito conquistado mas não consegui porque o resultado da minha escola ainda não fora anunciado e eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa, sentindo o coração bater forte na garganta – não sei porquê me senti assim.

Minerva terminou de abrir o segundo envelope e o salão mergulhou novamente em silêncio, exceto pelos gritinhos excitados de Luna e seus colegas em volta, abraçando-a. Nunca pensei que Luna tivesse tantas amigas – claro, nessa hora sempre surgem umas quinhentas. Imaginava elas pedindo souvenirs.

"O vencedor de Beuxbatons é... Draco Lúcio Malfoy!" anunciou a diretora não muito contente com o resultado, a mesa da Sonserina que não esperava nenhum vencedor, saiu do estado de choque para os berros como se seus pulmões fossem explodir a qualquer momento.

Os colegas abraçavam, pulavam em seu colo, bagunçavam os seus fios de cabelos loiros com as mãos. Em seguida, vi Pansy colocar os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijar. Revirei os olhos. Era nojento!

"A vencedora da viagem para Beauxbatons é..." Minerva parou para ler novamente, provavelmente esperando pelo nome de Hermione e espantada com isso, mas o olhar dela se direcionou para gente, eu senti o meu coração pulsar, eu sabia que algum nome da Grifinória sairia e... "Ginerva Molly Weasley!" eu ouvi o meu nome. Eu ouvi. Era eu mesma!

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade, a mesa da Grifinória estava aplaudindo por mim, berrando, comemorando. Lufa-Lufa era a única casa que não tivera o privilégio de eleger um intercambista, mas isso não era para ser pensado agora. Eu só precisava comemorar, agradecer Hermione por ter me feito estudar a semana inteira. Eu queria abraçar todos ao mesmo tempo, senti um mar de mãos percorrendo pelas minhas costas.

"Parabéns, Gina. Parabéns".

Alguns estavam espantados. Alguns decepcionados. Alguns felizes por mim. Cada tipo de sentimento estava espalhado por aquele salão. Tinham os incrédulos pelo fato de Hermione Granger não ter sido escolhida, tinham os felizes ao extremo por serem meus amigos – como era o caso do meu quarteto. Tinham os casos que zombavam do destino de Draco cruzar com o meu. Juro que não pensei nisso no primeiro momento, eu só queria abraçar os meus amigos e comemorar, afinal de contas, eu tinha sido "a" escolhida pela primeira vez na vida.

E entre centenas de pessoas, eu pude ver o rosto de Hermione se iluminando na minha direção, desvencilhei-me de vários braços sem rostos e a apertei com força o corpo dela contra o meu (meu Deus, percebi que ela tinha seios duros!).

"Obrigada. Obrigada por dar essa vaga para mim. Mas por que você não quis?" perguntei notando o brilho em seus olhos.

"Você merece..." disse ela simplesmente "Eu coloquei todas as respostas erradas para as pessoas colarem de mim!"

"Você... Você fez algumas pessoas colarem de você?!" perguntei incrédula. Ela era mesmo uma amiga de verdade. Mas _minha _amiga de verdade.

"Isso desbancou _alguns espertinhos _que acharam uma ótima idéia colocar de mim para passar e ainda coloquei você no patamar como vencedora. Ou seja, eu passei cola errada de propósito. Parabéns, Gina. Você passou, você é uma das intercambistas!" gritou Hermione me fazendo chorar ainda mais, as lágrimas insistiam em cair dos meus olhos, o meu corpo todo estava em êxtase. Eu mal podia acreditar nessa sorte!

Enxerguei o rosto familiar de Rony ao meu lado, o seu nariz estava direcionado para mim, eu o agarrei pela camisa com força, puxando-o para mais perto de mim a fim de abraçá-lo. Ele mais do que ninguém estava muito feliz por mim.

"Papai e mamãe vão ficar orgulhosos de você. Indo para Beauxbatons!".

"Dá para acreditar?" perguntei empolgada.

"Você poderia dizer a Gabrielle Delacour que..." ia dizendo Rony olhando Hermione no canto dos olhos "Que... O meu endereço é o mesmo, caso ela queira manter contato!"

"Não seja briguento, seu bobo. Hermione não está escutando" disse. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu que de fato ela estava de costas conversando com Dino Thomas. Ele pareceu decepcionado e saiu andando na direção dela.

Eu queria encontrar Harry, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo diante de todos, compartilhar a minha felicidade com ele, mas simplesmente não encontrei o par de olhos verdes voltados para mim. Pelo menos não os olhos verdes dele. Mas não desisti de procurar, eu estava contente demais, comemorando com os meus amigos, era como ganhar a Taça de Quadribol.

Quadribol!

Então eu me lembrei que essa vitória me obrigava a repassar o título de Capitã do Time da Grifinória para alguém. E esse alguém podia ser o meu namorado.

Namorado. Meu Deus, eu estava ficando louca? Chamando Harry de meu namorado? Mas não era isso mesmo que ele era meu? Afinal de contas, nós estávamos juntos há meses... Beijávamos na boca, andávamos de mãos dadas.

Namorado... Como ficaria a nossa relação? Eu pensava nesse tipo de coisa enquanto recebia os parabéns de vários outros colegas, até mesmo de Luna que veio correndo da mesa da Corvinal para me abraçar.

"Parabéns para você também" disse sentindo o seu perfume arder minha cabeça.

Afastamo-nos, a diretora Minerva McGonagall estava conversando com os tutores de outras escolas no altar dos professores. Ela provavelmente nos chamaria em sua sala no dia seguinte para passar algumas instruções já que era impossível com a baderna de comemoração no Salão Principal. Percorri minhas pernas para fora do Salão vendo as pessoas se arrastarem para as suas Salas Comunais – algumas garotas estavam chorando, decepcionadas por não conseguirem as vagas limitadas de intercâmbio. Suspirei, chateada por elas.

Harry conversava com algumas garotas da minha turma. O meu Harry. Rodeado por _seres_ com úteros. Ainda por cima, eram garotas como Rosemilda Vanes que provavelmente voariam em seu pescoço buscando satisfações sexuais assim que eu calçasse minhas meias de viagem. Isso me deixou furiosa.

"Harry!" chamei irritada, mas sem me esquecer da viagem. Então, percebi o seu olhar inocente na minha direção. Ele não estava correspondendo a elas, disso eu tinha certeza, ainda mais com as expressões decepcionadas que elas trocaram umas com as outras assim que saíram em marcha atrás de serem com pênis "Eu consegui!".

Ele sorriu meio de lado na minha direção, eu sabia que estava triste pelo fato de eu ter conseguido essa viagem, ficar alguns meses fora viajando. Mas não eram motivos para preocupações. Beuxbatons era mais um colégio composto por garotas do que garotos. Tudo ficaria bem!

"Cadê os meus parabéns?" perguntei ficando na ponta dos pés e depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Ele parecia frio, foi então que eu percebi _o quanto_ ele tinha odiadoessa minha oportunidade.

"Eu não quero que você vá, Gina!" disse com os olhos verdes frios em minha direção.

"Quê?" o meu estômago afundou.

Ele me olhou outra vez e repetiu.

"Pode ser perigoso..." ele lançou um olhar para dentro do Salão, e eu sabia que ele estava falando não da viagem em si, mas sim de Draco Malfoy!

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_É a minha terceira fanfic Draco e Gina. Mas é a primeira que eu estou fazendo em primeira pessoa do ponto de vista da Gina. Então... Gostaria de ajuda de vocês, preciso saber se está ruim ou boa para continuar. Conto com o apoio de vocês para fazer reviews. Próximo capítulo Draco e Gina já embarcam para Beauxbatons e veremos mais ação entre os dois. Beijos e abraços! _

**Ouvindo: **We Belong Together – Gavin DeGraw


	3. Capítulo 2 xx Despedida

**Capítulo 02 – **

**Despedida**

"Ele não pode privar você de viver um sonho" ela parou para um suspiro "Por outro lado, Gina, ele é apaixonado por você e não quer se separar tão cedo" aconselhou Hermione enquanto tomávamos café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Tive uma briga com Harry, sei que é pleonasmo dizer que poderia ter sido uma briga feia, mas eu sinceramente engoli centenas de palavras que poderia ter jogado na cara dele. Em hipótese alguma eu o faria desistir de seu sonho por minha causa. Pelo contrário, eu o apoiaria até o fim.

"Sério, eu não queria falar sobre isso agora, Hermione. Mas dentro de poucas horas eu tenho uma reunião com a Minerva McGonagall sobre o intercâmbio. E eu simplesmente não posso recusar essa possibilidade" comentei enquanto ela colocava um pedaço de ovo na boca.

Só então eu me dei conta de que Harry já havia se reunido à mesa, não ao meu lado, estava a algumas quatro pessoas à minha esquerda. Estava tão entretida conversando com Hermione que nem percebi a sua presença. E pelo visto ele estava zangado, não viera me cumprimentar com um carinho ou mesmo um beijo de "bom dia" como sempre fazia. Os nossos olhares se encontraram rapidamente, eu corei e desviei para o prato com mingau, deixando os meus ombros encolherem.

Doeu. Doeu saber que ele estava assim comigo, sofrendo com tudo isso. E acredite, eu também estava com toda essa situação, só que eu não ia mesmo desistir de ir para Beauxbatons por causa de nosso namoro. Eram só alguns meses, eu ia voltar dentro de um determinado tempo, nós ficaríamos juntos. Tudo ia ficar bem. Ele precisava entender isso!

"Preciso me encontrar com a Minerva" disse com os olhos no relógio, meu estômago deu uma reviravolta. Verifiquei se a diretora não estava na mesa do corpo docente, ela não estava. Provavelmente já estava em seu escritório esperando a visita dos intercambistas.

Empurrei o prato, dei as costas para Hermione. Tive que passar pelas costas de Harry, segurei-me ao máximo para não olhá-lo, sabia que estava tentando manter os olhos fixos no prato também mas mesmo assim não quis arriscar. Rony, meu irmão, estava sentado em sua frente, em silêncio, nem ao menos cumprimentou ou disfarçou quando eu passei, seguiu-me com os olhos.

"Ainda dá tempo de desistir, Weasley" disse a voz arrastada de um certo alguém que eu vinha evitando para não me irritar. Sim, era o maldito Draco Malfoy, meu amigo de intercâmbio.

"Desistir? Nunca" disse sem olhá-lo, continuei a caminhar. Ele estava ao meu lado, podia sentir o ar de superioridade a quilômetros de distância "É uma escola para meninas, Draco. Muito me admira que você queira se juntar a nós. Ah!" eu ri falsamente "Não, não me admira que você queira se juntar a nós. Você é uma de nós!" Tudo bem, eu estava provocando, tudo porque eu sabia que ele ia me provocar de qualquer jeito.

"Se você não percebeu, é exatamente isso o que eu quero. Meninas, loiras, morenas, _ruivas_" Ele sussurrou. E eu senti uma indireta nessa última qualidade? "Altas, baixas, gordas, magras. Todos os tipos".

"É uma pena que as garotas de Beauxbatons tenham cérebros e provavelmente vão notar o tipo de pessoa que você é" sorri e o olhei, ele estava com os olhos cinzentos voltados em minha direção enquanto andava "Caso elas não saibam, eu vou me certificar de dizer a elas quem é você" eu podia ver os seus olhos latejando de raiva em minha direção. Continuei a sorrir.

"Você não conseguirá se juntar a elas. Você está muito além da classe inferior dos pobres, elas não vão querer ser suas amigas" Pior que eu tinha medo de que isso fosse verdade. Não ser abaixo da classe de pobre, mas não conseguir fazer novas amizades por lá. Isso me fazia querer desistir.

Mas eu não podia. Eu era forte o suficiente para enfrentar tudo isso. Consegui vencer muitas vezes com os meus próprios méritos. Estava pensando sozinha e percebi que fiquei muito tempo em silêncio, o que era uma vitória para Draco.

"O que? Não consegue pensar em mais nada para dizer?" riu, desdenhoso.

Estávamos no mesmo andar do escritório da Diretora McGonagall, eu não ia dar para trás justo agora. A porta estava um pouco à frente, eu não podia... Eu precisava comparecer a reunião mesmo que as minhas pernas ficassem bambas, mesmo que elas quisessem contornar e fazer outro caminho.

"Ele está aborrecendo você?" perguntou a voz serena de Luna se aproximando ao meu lado. Assustei mas de uma maneira gostosa, cruzamos os braços uma nas outras e andamos lado a lado.

"Não, não está me aborrecendo" disse rapidamente com o olhar cabisbaixo para Luna "Eu nem estou dando ouvidos no que ele está falando" pisquei para Luna mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

"Pare de flertar com a minha melhor amiga, seu panaca. Ela nunca vai ficar com alguém como você" resmungou Luna bem baixinho na direção dele.

"Luna!" gritei admirada. Eu não tinha falado isso. Draco não estava me flertando, mesmo que tivesse falado que gostaria de ficar com algumas ruivas. Ele não se referia a mim, droga. "Não é nada disso..."

"Eu acho que ela está com ciúmes" resmungou Draco para mim se referindo a Luna. Eu olhei para Luna e nós duas quase rimos na cara dele de tão ridículo que havia soado.

Ele era convencido, ridículo, tosco, retardado. Um verdadeiro Malfoy.

"Vamos, Gin. Nós temos uma reunião a comparecer" disse Luna me puxando pelo braço para frente.

"Temos?" eu havia me esquecido disso repentinamente enquanto xingava o Malfoy por dentro "Ah, temos. Temos uma reunião com a Minerva para ir, com licença" e apertamos o passo deixando o loiro metido para trás. Metido de uma figa, devo acrescentar. Que ódio!

Ao chegarmos na sala, a porta estava aberta, havia uma mesa redonda, o garoto Julian já estava sentado. Pude notar o quanto bonitinho ele era, tinha os olhos claros, cor de mel, a barba bem ralinha no rosto e os cabelos curtinhos meio bagunçados. Era um doce de menino pelo o que diziam, deixei Luna sentar ao seu lado para aproveitar e conhecê-lo melhor antes de viajar.

"Olá" disse todo tímido "Estão esperando pela diretora Minerva também?" disse todo educado.

"Não, estamos esperando o Express Hogwarts passar" disse Luna ríspida cruzando os braços e se sentando. Olhei com os olhos arregalados em sua direção pela má criação com o garoto que fora mega-educado com ela, querendo puxar conversa.

"Desculpa, ela está um pouco alterada" disse rapidamente "Sabe como é, né? TPM, você vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso" sorri para o rapaz que assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo de volta. Ele parecia ser a coisa mais fofa desse mundo, se trocássemos uma conversa de meia-hora aposto que ele se tornaria um dos meus amigos.

Então, Draco entrou todo arrogante, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, impaciente, como se Minerva estivesse atrasada já que ele devia ter centenas de compromissos anotados na agenda.

"Ainda dá tempo, Weasley" resmungou ele baixinho. Esforcei-me para não mostrar o dedo no meio para ele, mas garanto que se estivéssemos sozinhos na sala, eu o faria.

"Digo o mesmo, Malfoy" respondi com o mesmo ar de arrogância, jogando os meus cabelos para trás dos ombros.

Enquanto trocávamos fiapos de faíscas pelos olhares, Minerva McGonagall entrou trazendo alguns folhetos de intercâmbio nas mãos. Cumprimentou e parabenizou a todos nós, agradecida fiquei prestando atenção em tudo o que ela falava.

Basicamente era tudo muito tranqüilo, ela dizia para sermos educados (o que obviamente Draco não seria), para tratarmos bem os estudantes que eles nos tratariam da mesma forma, pediu para procurarmos o professor Joshua McClagan que ele provavelmente nos atenderia e nos daria um alojamento para ficar. Disse que seriam apenas sete meses de intercâmbio, teríamos a opção de ir para nossas casas durante o Natal, Ano Novo e Páscoa, assim como em Hogwarts. E qualquer outra dúvida, poderíamos escrever para Minerva, ela estaria pronta para nos atender. Foi simpática, gentil e nos passou muita segurança, e agora mais do que nunca eu queria mesmo fazer essa viagem.

Após o almoço, resolvi dar um passeio pelo campo de Quadribol, o calor das férias de verão ainda reinava no castelo, assim dispensei todos os acessórios que costumava a usar no inverno. Passei pela Cabana de Hagrid observando o que havia acontecido do lado de dentro e em seguida estava diante do gramado verde onde os jogos aconteciam.

Eu era a Capitã do Time da Grifinória, pelo menos era o que constava desde o ano passado. Abaixei os olhos pensando em como seria difícil passar a liderança para Harry. Ele lutava veementemente para que eu fizesse a escolha certa, para que eu ficasse em Hogwarts com ele. Mas não era o que eu queria, não era o que o meu ego mandava eu fazer. Eu queria encarar novos desafios, novos horizontes. Eu precisava deixar Hogwarts e todo aquele passado triste para trás. A morte do meu irmão mais engraçado, por exemplo.

Era doloroso mas eu tinha que seguir em frente.

"Quando terá que arrumar as malas?" perguntou uma voz que me fez saltar das arquibancadas, eu estava quieta, sentada. Isso me incomodou.

Eu o olhei, era o meu irmão Rony, aproximando-se de mim com a vassoura nas mãos, vestindo o equipamento de goleiro do time. Sorri meio de lado para ele.

"Não tenho mais do que uma semana para partir. Eu vou embora nesse sábado mesmo, Ronald" ele se sentou ao meu lado, desviei os olhos para os meus pés, chateada por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Harry está sofrendo muito, sabe. Ele tem desabafado comigo sobre o relacionamento de vocês dois, disse que não estava indo muito bem. E..." Rony me olhou de perfil "Eu escutei chorando essa noite".

Isso partiu o meu coração, de verdade. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, só queria que tudo ficasse bem quando eu partisse, que nada para trás fosse quebrado ou partido. Odiava essas circunstâncias.

"Eu sinto muito, Rony. Mas eu não posso mudar as coisas, elas são desse jeito e assim que vão ser" resmunguei, faltando pouco para mudar minha opinião.

Como seria se eu ficasse? O que mudaria? Eu ficaria com Harry para toda a minha vida, seríamos felizes para sempre. Eu daria o meu lugar para outra pessoa, ela seria completamente feliz. Assim como eu deixaria de ser...

"Eu não posso, Rony. Eu não posso mesmo deixar essa oportunidade passar" eu o olhei em seus olhos. Podia ver que estava sofrendo como melhor amigo de Harry.

"O cara perdeu os pais muito cedo, nunca teve o amor de ninguém tão próximo assim. Você precisa entender o quanto significa na vida dele!" disse Rony aumentando o nível de dramaticidade.

"Sério, não utilize isso como argumento. As coisas não funcionam assim comigo, e você sabe. Eu gosto muito dele mas... Ele precisa amadurecer um pouco e entender que um dia eu vou voltar e nós ficaremos juntos!".

"Talvez seja tarde demais quando você voltar..." disse Rony contra-argumentando.

"Talvez seja tarde demais então..." resmunguei. Passei a mão nos meus cabelos, levantei-me e deixei Rony para trás segurando a vassoura na arquibancada.

Foi o pior dia da minha vida. Eu sai daquele campo chorando e fiquei o restante do dia no meu quarto. Ainda bem que estava vazio, não precisei justificar nada para ninguém embora todos soubessem o que estava acontecendo. Todo lugar em que eu ia, as pessoas comentavam sobre a minha vitória, sobre a minha vida e pior, sobre como sobreviveria o meu namoro.

Sabe-se lá quantas horas eu dormi, esperava que Hermione viesse me acordar mas provavelmente ela tivera compaixão de mim. E agradeço a ela por isso, enquanto eu dormia, eu evitava viver a vida real, e isso era bom. Não gostava mesmo do que estava acontecendo, odiava ainda mais cruzar com o olhar completamente perdido do meu namorado Harry. Era quase como desespero, eu podia ver o mar de lágrimas em seus olhos toda vez que nos esbarrávamos.

Aos poucos, fui retirando as peças do meu guarda-roupa e dobrando em meu malão, não que eu tivesse tirado muitas coisas porque na verdade sempre tinha esperança de ir para Beauxbatons, evitei durante semanas tirar as coisas do lugar.

"Você parece péssima" disse a voz fraquinha e delicada de Hermione, ela se aproximou de mim "Escuta, já é de manhã, você precisa tomar café. Não pode continuar assim, as coisas entre vocês precisa evoluir, de algum modo".

"As coisas sempre serão assim, Hermione" eu disse com a voz chorosa, as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos, eu senti que ia derreter de tanto chorar "Nós nunca vamos ficar juntos" eu a abracei com força. Ela correspondeu o abraço com outro aperto forte.

"Eu não quero perdê-lo, Hermione. Eu não posso. Ele é tudo para mim. Eu o amo" desabafei com ela em meio às lágrimas. Afastamo-nos do abraço, Hermione me olhou diretamente nos olhos, bem de pertinho, os nossos narizes estavam muito próximos.

"Você não vai. Eu o conheço, Harry vai te amar pela vida inteira, ele nunca vai esquecer você. E pode ter certeza de que enquanto eu estiver em Hogwarts, eu cuidarei de que ele fique bem" Hermione me passou muita segurança com essas palavras, ela sorria e me fez sorrir um pouco também "Ele sempre vai ser seu, e eu vou me certificar disso!".

Os meus lábios tremeram ligeiramente, não havia mais lágrima a derramar, Hermione sempre estaria ao meu lado e isso garantia que Harry voltaria para mim no final das contas.

"Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter na vida" sussurrei antes de abraçá-la novamente.

E o sábado chegou não sem antes ser chantageada pela namorada de Draco, Pansy Parkinson. A qualquer custo, os sonserinos queriam que eu cancelasse a viagem, o porquê eu não sabia muito bem. Enfim, convencida a ir, o sol vermelho daquele grande dia apareceu por trás das nuvens, o dia em que eu deixaria Hogwarts para trás em busca de um novo caminho na minha vida, mas não por muito tempo. Eu voltaria, voltaria para ficar de novo com o Harry. O meu Harry. Quase não dormi na véspera de tanta ansiedade, tentei falar com ele pela última vez mas não consegui, passei em seu dormitório pela noite e deixei em cima da sua cama o distintivo brilhante de "Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória", ele provavelmente ficaria muito orgulhoso em me substituir. Talvez eu passasse no dormitório masculino para uma última despedida minutos antes de embarcar para Beauxbatons.

Eu estava tão inconsciente do que estava fazendo que só me dei conta de como meu cabelo estava desarrumado depois de tomar banho e colocar as melhores vestes que eu tinha. Passei a escova de Parvati cheia de cabelos pretos soltos bem rapidinho, girei a varinha em direção aos meus fios ruivos, logo eles ficaram lisos e limpos sem a necessidade de passar cremes.

Sai do banheiro ainda mais distraída do que quando entrei, as luzes estavam aprisionadas pelas cortinas vermelhas da Grifinória de modo que o quarto se encontrava perdido em uma penumbra através de algumas velas flutuantes acesas. Achei o silêncio estranho já que o quarto estava uma bagunça de conversas assim que eu acordei, todas as garotas mais ansiosas do que eu própria sobre a viagem.

Foi quando eu tomei o susto com a presença de uma pessoa ao lado da porta. Um rapaz alto, forte, de cabelos negros, fazia muito tempo que eu não percebia o quanto homem ele estava se tornando a cada dia que passava.

"Estive esperando você sair do banho..." confessou ele segurando um pedaço de pano nas mãos, pude ver o distintivo brilhante com um 'C' vermelho e dourado nele. Era o distintivo de Capitão do Time de Quadribol "Não posso aceitar, Gina, simplesmente não" ele deixou o distintivo dobrado em cima da minha cama.

"Seria um favor se você tomasse o meu lugar no Time, Harry. Seria uma perda deixar isso cair nas mãos de outra pessoa. Já pensou o desastre se McClagan virasse o Capitão?" não pude deixar de rir por dentro, só não ri por fora porque o ar estava pesado entre a gente.

Ele pareceu inexpressivo, sem um pingo de vontade de assumir a vaga. Então, eu sabia que não havia outra forma de convencê-lo, não ia forçar. Ele veio andando em minha direção, olhando em meus olhos sem piscar, pude identificar as cicatrizes ainda sangrando em seu coração. Só que elas estavam marcadas em seu olhar. Era devastador para mim, consumia-me por dentro, dilacerava cada pedaço que restava do meu coração no peito. Alguém estava massacrando cruelmente o meu coração com um aperto bem forte.

"Eu acho que a gente nunca terminou aquela conversa, Gina..." ele disse bem baixinho, perto o suficiente para me beijar quando quisesse mas longe o suficiente para que eu desviasse se pudesse.

"Por que está aqui no meu quarto, Harry? Por que veio dificultar as coisas?" as palavras escaparam da minha boca. Era lógico que eu ia até ele me despedir, mas não dessa forma ainda mais dolorosa.

Com um estralo nos dedos, a porta do quarto bateu com força, senti um arrepio percorrer pelo os meus braços. Ele não queria que ninguém espiasse ou escutasse a nossa conversa. A nossa última conversa.

"Você sentiu a minha falta durante essa semana?" perguntou ele docemente olhando em meus olhos, estávamos parados feitos duas estátuas no meio do meu quarto escuro e vazio.

"Cada segundo" eu respondi sentindo a minha respiração falhar. Eu sabia aonde essa conversa poderia chegar...

"Eu também" ele confessou, pude notar o seu peito musculoso subindo e descendo várias vezes por segundo, ele tremia um pouco. Abaixou os olhos para os seus pés e voltou em minha direção "Eu estive zangado pela sua decisão, chateado com tudo isso. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha sentido a sua falta, Gina. Porque eu senti e ainda sinto!".

O meu coração estava acelerado, o dele também eu podia ouvir. Fui obrigada a dar uma resposta para quebrar o silêncio.

"Você podia ao menos ter me procurado, eu queria ouvir a sua voz. E no meio de tanta coisa acontecendo comigo, na minha vida, tantas decisões..." fui dizendo olhando em seus olhos, completamente e insanamente apaixonada por ele. Eu não podia negar, ia sentir sua falta para sempre.

"Que tipo de decisões, Gi?" ele perguntou passando a mão em meus cabelos ruivos e colocando atrás da orelha "Você vai mesmo aceitar essa bolsa de estudos?" ele perguntou baixinho.

Se algum dia eu estive perto de desistir dessa viagem, o momento foi agora. Pensei em jogar tudo para o ar, beijá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem porque íamos terminar o restante do ano juntos, na mesma classe. Mas não foi bem assim.

Quero dizer, eu não respondi nem que sim, nem que não. Eu apenas o beijei de leve nos lábios. Foi um beijo seco, rápido e eu senti que as coisas seriam diferentes dali para frente. E creio que ele sentiu também. Muita coisa mudaria a partir de então.

"Isso foi um beijo de despedida" eu sussurrei baixinho não querendo iludi-lo. Só queria deixar as coisas bem claras, queria me despedir de um jeito decente, de uma maneira que fosse memorável assim como foi beijo especial que eu dei a ele de aniversário no ano passado antes da Guerra explodir.

Eu vi cada lágrima formar nos olhos dele, e em questões de centésimos de segundos, os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas também. Nós dois estávamos chorando bem baixinho, um de frente para o outro.

"Eu quero ficar com você, Gina... Eu quero me casar com você!" ele colocou a mão dentro das vestes, eu fiquei assustada com o que fosse vir. Desejei por um segundo que ele fosse puxar a varinha e me estuporar para que eu ficasse para sempre. Mas não foi a varinha, foi algo ainda mais temível. Uma caixinha preta com duas alianças dentro. Ele estendeu em minha direção "Eu quero dizer, se você ficar, nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre. Nós vamos nos casar. Assim como o Gui e a Fleur fizeram!".

Eu desabei em lágrimas, os meus lábios tornaram a tremer, coloquei a mão na minha boca e me afastei dele rapidamente. Era bonitinho tudo o que ele havia planejado, um futuro eterno passa o nosso amor.

"Se você aceitar essa bolsa, Gina, as coisas não poderão ficar assim como estão entre a gente. Tudo ia bem, tudo estava perfeito até essa viagem aparecer" ele parou dando um suspiro, ainda com a caixinha preta nas mãos "Eu simplesmente não posso ficar esperando você voltar durante todos esses meses" e ele chorava, olhei em sua direção, tudo parecia borrado.

Não conseguia responder, se eu confirmasse que o amava, só ia deixar ainda mais esperanças, só ia machucá-lo ainda mais, já que de todas as formas eu ia recusar aquele pedido. Não podia aceitá-lo agora. Eu sei que ele queria me barrar de todas as formas, mas eu não podia deixar que o futuro escapasse entre as minhas próprias mãos.

Andei até a minha cama, peguei a alça da minha mochila. Toda a turma da Grifinória estava na parte de baixo do Salão me esperando para embarcar, todos torciam por mim, pela minha viagem. O barulho lá fora começou a entrar no meu quarto mesmo com a porta fechada.

Abaixei os olhos, não podia desistir assim, não podia fazê-lo sofrer dessa forma e continuar a viver presa nessa irrealidade. Era a oportunidade da minha vida, era o meu futuro, conquistar novos horizontes, expandir o meu conhecimento e ter um currículo invejável e digno de qualquer empresa bruxa multimilionária.

"Eu tenho que ir, Harry. Os meus amigos estão me esperando..." eu disse limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Carregando a minha mala pesada pela alça, andei até a sua direção para depositar um beijo em seu rosto. Ele parecia desfalecido, estava com os olhos vidrados na minha direção, respirando fundo, decepcionado, com a caixinha aberta. Eu o beijei na testa, entre os cabelos e as gotículas de suor que ali formavam "Fique bem" desejei a ele. Desejei do fundo do meu coração.

Virei as costas e o deixei para trás no meu quarto, completamente sozinho e abandonado. Não que eu quisesse, mas eu precisava partir. Quando sai do quarto houve um urro de viva da parte dos meus colegas, eu não estava no clima para brincadeiras ou receber os cumprimentos de ninguém. As pessoas notaram isso ao me verem chorando e descendo as escadas com as mãos nos lábios, Rony e Hermione correram na minha direção, um em cada lado do ombro.

"Gina, você vai ficar bem. Ele vai ficar bem" disse Hermione ao meu lado "Eu e o Rony vamos cuidar dele para você, é sério. Você tem que confiar na gente".

"É verdade, irmãzinha" ia dizendo o Rony em concordância enquanto descíamos para o Salão Principal, ele carinhosamente tratou de carregar a minha mala pesada e minha vassoura "Ele é o meu melhor amigo, eu sei como me virar por aqui. Pode ir tranqüila para Beauxbatons e sinta-se bem porque nós estaremos bem!" era bonitinho ver o meu irmão tentando me consolar, ele nunca era bom nessas coisas mas estava se saindo bem naquele dia. Eu até me senti um pouco – menos – pior quando chegamos no Salão Principal rodeado por outras pessoas.

Eles conseguiram arrancar um sorriso meu quando pisei no jardim, Minerva McGonagall estava me esperando com exclusividade dentro de uma carruagem, os demais alunos já haviam se juntado a ela. Éramos só nós cinco na caminhada para a estação de trem. Queria muito que Rony e Hermione me acompanhassem até o final.

"Nós vamos cuidar dele" disse Hermione soltando as minhas mãos, senti uma grande parte de mim ficando para trás nesse momento. Dei uma última olhada pelas janelas, eu sabia que ia sentir falta de tudo isso. Todo dia eu me lembraria deles e sentiria saudades. E voltaria dentro de muito tempo depois...

"Escreva para gente" gritou Rony acenando e ficando para trás na escadaria de pedra. Eu olhei por cima do ombro acenando, subi com o meu malão para dentro da carruagem. Sentei ao lado da diretora e suas vestes verdes, coloquei o malão nos meus pés e pude ver o sorrisinho de deboche vindo dos lábios de Draco Malfoy, não liguei muito para ele, tentei me concentrar no que estava por vir. Luna parecia radiante ao lado de Julian, os dois estavam orgulhosos.

Acenando para o pessoal do lado de fora da janela, a carruagem ganhou movimento. E eu senti que Hogwarts estava para trás há muito mais tempo do que eu imaginava...

-

"Vocês vão se comportar, não é mesmo?" perguntou Minerva mas sabia que não estava se referindo a mim.

Luna indiscreta deu um tapa no pescoço de Draco.

"Ouviu? Ela estava perguntando a você!" resmungou.

"Ai" gemeu ele coçando a cabeça do lado de trás "Ela usou o plural, estava se referindo a todos nós, olhuda!".

A loira não pareceu ofendida, o bom humor dominava cada célula de seu corpo.

"Vocês tomaram o mesmo trem só que com destinos separados" avisou Minerva McGonagall para o nosso quarto. Franzi as sobrancelhas em sua direção, em dúvida. Ela tratou de explicar "Oras, Srta. Weasley, achei que conhecesse o Feitiço de Repartição Momentânea. O trem irá se partir exatamente ao meio para que cada um siga um destino diferente, ao final do dia as partes vão se reunir sem dano algum!".

Era lógico que sabia desse feitiço, só não havia me lembrado. Cocei os olhos envergonhada, eu devia ao menos mostrar que era merecedora desse prêmio no exterior. Tratei de expressar uma face de segurança e de que tudo sairia suavemente bem.

"O trem já vai sair, vamos entrando" disse Julian, ele se despediu da diretora, agradeceu a oportunidade, Draco, Luna e eu fizemos o mesmo, apesar do loiro ter se mantido em uma pose de arrogância.

Abracei Luna com muita força desejando tudo de bom, pedindo também para que me escrevesse semanalmente. Dei um beijo no rosto de Julian e lhe desejei 'boa-viagem', recebi o mesmo desejo. Draco simplesmente acenou aos dois e pulou para dentro da parte direita do trem, acompanhei tentando manter tudo calmo.

Ele escolheu uma cabine só para ele, escolhi uma só para mim também, queria dormir a viagem toda, ou ao menos tentar. Só que isso não foi possível, dez minutos depois de termos partido, Draco estava em pé do lado de fora da minha cabine, na tentativa de entrar em contato com a minha pessoa.

"Eu tentei ficar calado do outro lado da cabine, mas não consegui" ele se sentou na minha frente, continuei com o olhar para o lado de fora "Como você pode sofrer pelo Potter? Ele é um retardado mental!". Ele estava vindo com ironia para cima de mim, juro que quase explodi aos berros em sua direção, mas me mantive sana.

"Cala boca, por favor" eu disse.

"Acredite, são muitos meses fora, Weasley. Lá com certeza você vai conhecer outro cara, vai se apaixonar por ele".

Nós estávamos indo para Beauxbatons, era a escola da garotas. Era uma escola onde haveria poucos garotos. Dois ou três professores homens, talvez. Dois ou três intercambistas masculinos somando ele próprio. Eram raríssimos homens. O que diabos ele estava tentando me dizer? Que droga. Eu amava o Harry!

"Malfoy. Faça um favor, cala a boca!" repeti, nervosa, sem querer pensar muito sobre o assunto.

"É sério. Você não vai voltar a mesma pessoa!" ele disse baixinho com a voz arrastada e cheia de metidez como se fosse tivesse feito um curso avançado de Adivinhação.

"Você gostaria de usar vermelho hoje?" disse pela última vez.

"Qual é, Weasley? Você não faria isso comigo. De agora em diante somos só eu e você..." ele disse ainda me olhando.

Vontade não me faltava de mandar ele tomar no...

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Que capítulo mais triste o Harry e a Gina terminando o namoro. E ela recusando o convite de casamento dele. MEU, AGORA IMAGINA quando o Draco descobrir isso. Ele vai zoar TANTO a Gina, mas tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto... A coitada vai ouvir muito, HAUHAUHAUHUA. Sério, esse capítulo foi muito HG para o meu gosto, o próximo vai ser DG, vai ter algumas briguinhas aqui e ali. E o melhor... Vocês vão conhecer Beuxbatons. Eu não vou me aprofundar muito nos detalhes do castelo, eu só me lembro de que ele tinha 4 andares, a Fleur falava que a comida era boa, etc, etc. Mas não vou me atentar aos mínimos detalhes até porque não tenho tempo. O que eu vou cuidar mesmo vai ser do Draco e da Gina... Agora sim eles estão sozinhos – e o melhor de tudo, além de sozinhos – eles estarão JUNTOS. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!_

**Nota Dois: **_Desculpa a demora para atualizar, eu estava escrevendo "O Seriado Potteriano" mas já coloquei fim aquela fanfic, portanto vai me sobrar mais tempo para escrever essa. Então, vou demorar menos para postar. E MENOS AINDA quando receber mais reviews. See ya! _


End file.
